Architectural thin face brick, commonly referred to as “thin brick,” is typically kiln-dried brick units that have height and width dimensions similar to those dimensions of conventional brick, but have a relatively small thickness. Thin brick systems are typically used as a decorative element to a new or existing architectural structure. These systems give structures the appearance of having “full” brick walls, while avoiding the associated expense. Many of these systems use a quick drying glue to adhere thin bricks to a foam panel. Mortar is then placed between the thin bricks to give the bricks structural integrity and to give the thin brick system the appearance of a full brick wall.
Problems have arisen in this art due to poor adhesion between the thin bricks and the foam panels. Prior thin brick systems have used various methods to increase the adhesive strength between the thin bricks and the foam panels. Some of these systems use foam panels with raised spacing members that form channels on the surface of the foam panels. The channels formed by the raised spacing members serve not only to align the thin bricks in a row, but also to snap into place and temporarily secure the thin bricks to the foam panel until mortar can be applied and dried. The height of the raised spacing members is less that the thickness of the thin bricks so that a small groove is formed on top of the raised spacing members and between the thin bricks. Mortar is applied to this area to secure the thin bricks into place.
One of the problems identified early on with these “friction-fit” or “snap-fit” systems is the limited surface area of the foam panels available for mortar bonding. That is, the mortar only makes contact with the tops of each laterally extending spacing member separating the thin bricks. This area of the foam panel is very small, and does not provide a strong bond between bricks and the panel. Due to natural elements and weathering, thin bricks of such systems may become unstuck from the foam panels, causing an uneven, warped brick surface. Further, in these systems very little force need be applied to crack the mortar and remove the thin bricks completely.
Some have tried to solve this problem by applying an adhesive to the brick to hold the brick to the foam panel. However, many strong adhesives disintegrate the polystyrene foam panel which is normally used in thin brick systems.
Thus it would be an advantage to provide a thin brick panel system that allows bonding of the mortar to the panel system without the need for additional structural support.
It would also be advantageous to provide a thin brick panel system which utilizes conventional adhesives to attach the brick to the panel system.
It would be another advantage to provide a panel system that prevents the brick and mortar attached thereto from being easily dislodged.
Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a panel system that can readily utilize irregular shaped and/or sized thin bricks.
These and other advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following summary of the invention and description of the preferred embodiments in accordance with the principles of the present invention.